


You drive me mad...!

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Intoxication, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Teasing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Seteth has had a bit too much to drink, and he while sitting upon your lap decides to tell you how you drive him crazy.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Kudos: 33





	You drive me mad...!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlainP_RK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/gifts).



“Why do you have to look at me like that…?” 

Blinking at the man that was panting rather heavily in your lap, your look of surprise suddenly shifted into a bit of a teasing smirk. “Look at you? Is there a certain look that I give you that upsets you?”

“No,” Seteth groaned as he dipped his head to press kisses along your neck, and the scruff at your jaw. “It does not upset me so much as it drives me mad…”

“Oh,” you huffed out a soft laugh before giving off a gentle hum as you tilted your head away, giving him a bit more room to work with. “If you wish for me to stop  _ looking _ at you in such a way, I will try to not do so in the future.”

Seteth groaned against your neck once more, huffing as he pulled down the collar of your shirt to get at more skin. “It is not even the fact that it drives me mad in the literal sense, it is the fact that when you look at me  _ that _ way all it does is make me weak…” and he shifted gently on your lap, giving off a rather pleased sort of growl at the feel of how he was affecting you pressed against his inner thigh as he worked to the other side of your neck. “It is infuriating how much you affect me at any given moment.”

“Should I stop looking at you all together then?” 

“Goddess  _ no…” _ and to prove his point, Seteth bit down on the skin of your neck, close to your ear as he growled out his words.

You started to laugh softly, moving your hand from his hip, up towards the middle of his back with want to pull him closer. “You are also drunk.”

“I do not care,” Seteth hissed, pressing more gentle kisses along your jaw. “It would be the same if I was sober,” and then he sat upright to face you, his hands gently cupping your face. “...I know I would not say it as much with words, but I would show you I am sure of that.”

“Like that time in your office…?”

“We do not speak of  _ that  _ time in my office,” Seteth huffed as he leaned close, and gently brushed his lips over yours. Teasingly slow before he leaned back, his hands slowly petting down your chest and arms, as if he couldn’t keep his hands off you. “You promised me.”

“That I did,” you said with a grin as you wrapped your arms around him and stood up, laughing softly at the rather surprised squeak he gave off. “But then again if I remember correctly, you want a repeat action of that time in your office, so I must speak them softly into your ear time and time again, no?”

“No.”

“No?” you asked gently as you turned your head enough to look at the man in your arms. 

“No,” Seteth huffed softly and blushed to the tips of his ears. “I wish for you to  _ act _ on them, not  _ speak _ them.”

“Ah,” you said with a laugh that vibrated in your chest as you started to carry the other man toward the bedroom. “Well then, let me  _ show  _ you what I would have done differently in your office if we’d had more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
